Kaito Kumon
is one of the main characters in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Gaim. He is the leader of "Team Baron", Team Gaim's rival. Growing up as a poor guy, he always believed that the weak warriors are exploited. After watching Gaim battling the Shika Inves, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed from Sid, which allows him to transform into . History First Transformation As Team Gaim started to get popular, Kaito didn't know what to do until he got a call from Sid. Sid then offers him a Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed. He accepts it and battles Gaim with his new powers. Before they start fighting, Sid gives them new Lockseeds, which form their Rider Machines. The Riders rode their bikes, however a portal appears, which sent them to the Helheim forest. In the forest, they fought some Inves, until the mysterious girl appears to Baron telling his fate using its power. Alliance with Team Invitto and Raid Wild After fighting some Inves, they cancel their transformation as Kota tells Kaito that he and Mai entered the Helheim Forest before and the origin of the Lockseeds. As Kaito hears that, he leaves Kota behind and grab a handful of Lockseeds before Inves appears. As he finishes fighting Inves, Kaito returns back to the real world with the Rose Attacker. He then forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as Kaito gives them Lockseeds to win against Team Gaim. As he hears that Team Gaim have a new Armored Rider and Hideyasu loses to the new Rider, Kaito was disappointed to him. He then gives him a new Lockseed and started to call him weak, which made Hideyasu curious about the alliance. Kaito arrives at Team Gaim's garage and challenge Mitsuzane with two Inves on his side. As Ryugen is beaten up badly, Kota arrives and joins the fry. While fighting Gaim, he tells Baron about true meaning of strength, which he denies it. Gaim use his Ichigo Arms to finish off Baron's Inves as his alliance appears and transform into two new Armored Riders. Personality Cold, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity. Unlike his teammates, he dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Inves and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Inves are in a higher class states. After Kamen Rider Gaim defeated Raid Wild's Ryoji in Inves Game, Kaito became aware that the Rider doesn't know how to use the Sengoku Driver properly. For stating that his foolishness is far more than Kaito's. After obtaining the Lockseeds from Helheim Forest, he has a respect on a previous winning with teams like Raid Wild and Invitto such as giving them the Lockseed (except for Mango as his safe-keep) with no hard feelings. Arms As with the other Lockseed-using Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . - Banana= Banana Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default yellow form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Banaspear. This form debut in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this Arms, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. In cost, Baron's maximum height and running speed is decreased, making it lower than Gaim's. With the Banaspear, Baron can perform the , where Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to strike the enemy. - Mango= Mango Arms is Baron's second form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is a club. - OOO= O'OO' Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Medajalibur. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Medajalibur - Baron OOO Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1 - Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? (debut as Kaito Kumon) **Episode 2 - Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3 - Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? (debut as Kamen Rider Baron) **Episode 4 - Birth! The Third Grape Rider! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Baron being based on a banana might be a reference to the phrase "Second Banana". *Baron's name and color-scheme is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a World War I German fighter pilot of the Imperial German Army Air Service whose alias is the Red Baron. *He is similar to Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as they both are Secondary Rider and have a European Knight motif. *He shares a name with a previous Anti-Hero Rider, Daiki Kaito. However, while he uses it as a first name, "Kaito" is Daiki's surname and they are written with different characters. **Ironically, this Kaito is the first Secondary Rider since the previous Kaito who does not make his first appearance in a Movie War film. *Baron currently has the earliest debut of a secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, first appearing in Episode 1, and then transforming in Episode 3. **The only one to appear earlier than him in suit was The White Wizard, but he isn't the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. References Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Restricted-use Riders